Te seguiré amando
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Han pasado más de diez años desde que los integrantes del equipo del Shohoku perdieron el contacto y han decidido celebrar una reunión de antiguos componentes del equipo. Podrá Rukawa soportar ver a Hanamichi felizmente casado?
1. Default Chapter

Vendrás?

Ninguno de los dos habitantes de aquel piso era aficionado a despertarse fácilmente. Por eso no fue hasta la duodécima vez que sonó que cogió torpemente el auricular y preguntó en una especie de murmullo malhumorado quien era.

Rukawa? – preguntó el que estaba al otro lado de la línea- Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, te acuerdas de mí?

Sakuragi…- murmuró con voz cansada. Su mente analizó aquel nombre silaba por silaba. Despertó de golpe – Sakuragi?

Si , si, soy yo

Que quieres?

Estabas durmiendo? Pero si ya pasa de mediodía… nunca cambiarás.

Imbécil. Son las tres de la mañana

Las tres?... Ah, claro, no había contado con los fusos horarios… perdona

Que quieres? – volvió repetir en tono cortante

Ah si ,esto, vamos a organizar una reunión, los antiguos componentes del equipo de básquet y esto… hemos pensado que no podrías faltar. Vendrás?

No.

Por que? Va será divertido… Estaremos todos

No.

Va, zorro… no te hace ilusión volver a ver a este genio?

Genio? – Rukawa pensaba. No quería ir. Para que? Nunca se había llevado muy bien con le resto del equipo, no tenía ganas. Kaede, se sincero, pensó. No quieres ir porque no quieres volver a ver a Hanamichi. Porque te va a doler verle felizmente casado. Porque te va doler ver a todo el mundo felizmente unido a la persona a la ama. Volver a Hanamichi, volver a ver al pelirrojo, volver a ver a aquel torpe creído que ocupó su corazón, corrige Kaede, que ocupa… Volver a verle… - Cuando es?

Ya te has decidido? Va, te presentaré a Reika, te caerá bien

Emm… - Hanamichi es tan remadamente ingenuo como siempre, pensó Kaede apretando con fuerza el cojín, si me encantaría conocer a Reika… avísame cuando sea su funeral – Me lo pensaré

Es dentro de una semana, te dará tiempo a venir a Japón? Siento avisarte con tan poco tiempo, pero es que…

Sí, llegaré a tiempo…

De verdad? Me alegro… Quedaremos en el Shohoku, para recordar viejos tiempos…

Aha…

Y que, que te cuentas?

Que tengo sueño

Aaa…

Adiós

Ya cuelgas?

Las llamadas internacionales son muy caras

A si?

Kaede colgó. Sakuragi no había cambiado, seguía siendo igual de imbécil, torpe, fantasma… Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sakuragi seguía siendo igual que siempre…

Se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a meter algo de ropa en la maleta, algo desconcentrado a causa del sueño y de su anterior conversa. Llamó al aeropuerto y preguntó por Michelle Jonhson, la recepcionista del turno de noche fan numero veinticinco del club de fans de Kaede Rukawa. La chica, tan efusiva como si aquella noche fuera la mejor de su vida, canceló el vuelo de unos pasajeros jubilados por dárselo a Kaede y no se despidió sin haberle hecho prometer que le dedicaría una foto la próxima vez que pasara por allí. Rukawa colgó asintiendo a todo y completamente absente.

Dispuesto a irse ya, se dio cuenta de que aún iba en pijama, así que no le quedó más remedio que volver a entrar y cuando iba por el pasillo se iluminó y descubrió que no tenía porque ser el único soltero de aquella reunión. Fue al cuarto de la chica y la llamó, pero sabiendo que ella no despertaría ni que se derrumbara el edificio a media noche, recurrió a la única forma eficaz (aunque no siempre) de que despertara. Llenó un bol con agua y hielo y se lo tiró encima.

Como acto reflejo la chica se levantó maldiciendo a Rukawa en voz baja.

Haz las maletas. Nos vamos dentro de media hora.

La chica empezó a meter sus dos armarios y medio en una maleta, que evidentemente no cabieron, así que dentro de un cuarto de hora estaba vestida frente a la puerta, y con cinco maletas más dos bolsos y una mochila junto a ella. Rukawa se sorprendió de la capacidad que tenía aquella chica para hacerlo todo mientras dormía. Evitó que cayera por las escaleras, pues aún no era consciente y una caída de sesentaidós pisos hubiera sido dolorosa. Bajaron por el ascensor y subieron al taxi como pudieron.

Cuando la chica despertó al fin estaban a medio trayecto del aeropuerto i tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

Kae, donde estamos?

En un taxi

Oh, dios, eso ya lo se. Dónde vamos?

A Japón – la chica rió ante lo absurda que era aquella frase

Es una broma no? – el silencio de Kaede le valió de respuesta. Él no hacía nunca bromas, tendría que haberlo imaginado. – Kae, son las cinco de la mañana

Así llegaremos pronto- la chica, más que acostumbrada al carácter impulsivo de Kaede se limitó a encogerse de hombros

Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

Varias horas más tarde que a Kaede se le hicieron eternas se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Se había pasado todo el viaje intentando dormir, pero entre lo alto que era y el poco espacio que dejaban entre los asientos había tenido que adoptar una postura bastante incómoda. Se negó a comer, pues todos sabemos los deliciosos manjares que ofrecen en los aviones, y no tenía nadie con quien hablar, ya que su compañera de viaje durmió durante las más de diez horas que duraba el vuelo.

Una vez en tierra firme se relajó un poco y se alegró interiormente del único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza: volvería a ver a Hanamichi. Volvería a ver a su pelirrojo.

May Shielding tenía 22 años, estudiaba derecho y sin saber como, aquel día en que se propuso ponerse en forma, acabó entrando en el equipo de aspirantes al grupo de cheerleaders que animaban al equipo de Rukawa.

El día en que en su residencia se detectó una plaga de termitas y hubo que fumigar, May se vio desesperada por encontrar un nuevo hogar donde alojarse durante dos meses. Un compañero de Kaede le preguntó a este que acogiera a May durante aquel par de meses y este no hizo más que negarse en rotundo. Pero ante la insistencia de la chica acabó aceptando (no le gustaban las llamadas a medianoche).

Confiado en que tal como había prometido, May limpiaría el apartamento, cocinaría y le pagaría un alquiler, Rukawa se decepcionó al observar como May no solo no limpiaba, si no que ensuciaba más aún, que lo único que sabía hacer en la cocina era descongelar pizzas y abrir el envoltorio de sus barritas dietéticas y que, tan despistada como era, se le había olvidado de pagar a Rukawa a principio de mes (y a mitad, y a finales…)

En fin, a pesar de todo aquello Rukawa se acabó encariñando con aquella chica y no estuvo dispuesto a que regresara a la residencia cuando acabaron con aquella horrible plaga de termitas. Sabía que en solo dos meses se había convertido en lo que muchos no habían conseguido en años: su mejor amiga.

Entraron a la habitación que les habían asignado, y la única que quedaba libre en los 28 hoteles en los que habían intentado alojarse.

Uau, que lujo – Dijo May al entrar- Me pido la cama de matrimonio! – dijo entonces mientras se tiraba en la enorme cama y empezaba a dar vueltas – Siempre había querido tener una así.

Rukawa se resignó a quedarse en el plegatín que habían colocado mientras May seguía dando saltos para probar la resistencia del colchón.

Hay baños termales! – dijo May efusiva – Me voy

Ahora?

Sí

Y las maletas?

Bah, ya las desharé luego, hay tiempo

No lo harás

Confía por una vez en mi, si digo que lo haré es que lo haré

…

Y si no piensa que es como hacer la cama. Si te vas a acostar luego, para que hacerla? Pues lo mismo, si luego las tendré que volver a hacer, y sabes que eso me pone de mal humor, para que deshacerlas ahora?

Rukawa la dejó irse sabiendo que May tenía realmente vocación de abogada y que le daría mil y un argumentos con tal de poder ir a los baños termales. Se echó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba, pero no podía dormir. Solo una cosa estaba presente en su mente. Hanamichi, Hanamichi, Hanamichi… Finalmente se durmió con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza. Sakuragi, Sakuragi, Sakuragi…


	2. II

Miró su reloj por decimocuarta vez en diez minutos. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la camarera para que le pusiera su quinto café en lo que iba de mañana. Volvió a mirar el reloj mientras agitaba nervioso su pierna derecha. Echó una mirada nostálgica a la máquina de tabaco pensando en que talvez un cigarrito no le sentaría mala. Pero pronto se deshizo de la idea. Aunque Rukawa pareciera tranquilo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y era capaz de fumarse dos paquetes diarios. Pero May, que odiaba el humo, acabó por quitarle aquel vicio contándole los efectos del tabaco. Previno una muerte de Kaede dentro de dos años, agonizante y dura, y lo dramatizó más diciendo que ella no asistiría a su funeral, por que estaría enfada con él, y así entonces, viéndose solo ante una muerte horrible, se deshizo de todos los paquetes de tabaco de su alrededor, mientras May, sonreía mezquinamente ante su éxito.

Y ahora, dónde demonios estaba? Dentro de diez minutos empezaba la reunión en el Shohoku, que iba a hacer él? Sin May parecería un solterón amargado. Y Hanamichi, casado. Y todos, casado o emparejados. Y él, seguía soñando con aquel amor imposible, tan lejano… Decidió llamar a la chica por última vez: El móvil se encuentra apagado o fuera de… La voz del contestador automático ya le resultaba tan conocida que colgó por inercia.

Se levantó, pagó su consumición y se dirigió a la puerta ardiendo en deseos de como estaría su pelirrojo. No pudo evitar sacar un paquete de tabaco de la máquina.

May se sentía como en Pretty Woman, sólo que de compras por las calles de Japón. Como Kaede parecía estar absente, lo había aprovechado para pedirle su visa platino y ahora, su vestuario ya constaba de una amplia gama de prendas que seguían la moda oriental. Aquello en América causaría furor, como se reiría de la cara que pondría Amber cuando la viera con aquella falda azul… Era genial. Miró el reloj, por casualidad, y descubrió que ya llegaba diez minutos tarde a su cita con Kae. Caminó abatida intentando encontrar la dirección, mientras pensaba que aún le quedaban más de diez tiendas que recorrer pero no podía faltar a su cita. De repente se dio cuenta de algo. No tenía ni la más ligera idea de dónde se encontraba la antigua preparatoria de Rukawa. Y éste, ya le había advertido que se perdería, que Kanagawa era grande y que dejarla sola en el centro sería todo un peligro, más aún conociendo su gran sentido de la orientación. Ahora que iba a hacer? Llamar a Rukawa y suplicarle que la viniera a buscar? No, eso sería como matar a su orgullo, May Shielding siempre tenía razón. Cerró los ojos en busca de concentración… Preguntando se llega a Roma, no? Claro, pero su japonés era tan básico que resultaba patético ir a alguna parte, nadie la entendería a no ser que topara con alguien que hablara inglés, pero…

De repente una bocina la sacó de su recapacitación para intentar encontrar el camino. Vio a un chico moreno de unos treinta años más o menos, que iba en un descapotable azul eléctrico. Le hacía una señal con el dedo para que se acercara. May miró a su alrededor, no había mucha gente más… Para comprobarlo se señaló levantando las cejas como preguntando si era a ella a quien llamaba. El chico asintió. May se acercó temerosa hacia el coche.

Hey guapa, que haces por aquí? Te llevo a algún sitio? – Por lo que pudo entender May, aquel hombre era su salvación

Eh… sí. Iba al Shohoku… - Murmuró en un torpe japonés salpicado de un marcado acento americano.

Que casualidad! Sube

La chica vaciló. Por lo general, no acababa de confiar nunca en nadie. Siempre se mostraba tímida y distante, y si no se hubiera visto envuelta en tan complicada situación, ni siquiera se hubiera acercado. Pero consideró las únicas opciones que tenía: O reconocía que se había perdido y llamaba a Kaede o se iba con aquel extraño, corriendo el riesgo de que fuera un violador, psicópata o vete tú a saber que. Sin pensárselo dos veces, subió al coche junto a las más de quince bolsas que la acompañaban.

Eh, mira, por ahí viene Rukawa- exclamó Ayako efusiva al ver aquel hombre de tez pálida y cabellos azabaches bajando de un coche deportivo plateado. – y tan expresivo como siempre – no pudo evitar decirlo al ver la cara que traía el joven

Hola – Saludaron todos los presentes a la vez

Hmm – murmuró Kaede a modo de respuesta

Que tal Rukawa? No has cambiado nada, eh? – se acercó a estrecharle la mano un joven pelirrojo

El chico moreno palideció de golpe, adquiriendo un aspecto fantasmal. Estaba ahí. Un metro noventa y uno de aquel hombre que había amado, vuelve a corregir Kaede, que amas. Más atractivo de lo que recordaba y tan alegre como siempre. Acercó su mano en un movimiento rápido, para que nadie percibiera que temblaba de emoción, y la retiró con más velocidad aún, para no sonrojarse. Se giró y miró sin ver hacia la distancia, buscando a May, aunque ya poco se acordaba de esta, sin atreverse a dirigir su azul mirada a Hanamichi.

Este había dejado de odiar a Rukawa a mediados de segundo curso, cuando maduró lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Rukawa no le quería arrebatar a Haruko. Bien, lo que pasó en realidad fue que Hanamichi conoció a Reika, y, siendo la única mujer que le correspondía tras 51 rechazos, hizo que Sakuragi se olvidara rápido de la hermana de capitán, y con ello de su odio por Rukawa. Dejaron las rivalidades para la cancha, donde siguieron con las disputas de cada día, pero fuera de esta se podría decir que llegaron a llevarse bien si contamos con el insulso carácter de Kaede.

Esperas a alguien? – Al oír la voz del pelirrojo dirigirse a él, no pudo hacer más que voltearse, por mucho que le doliera verlo de nuevo. Esta vez si le miró, cosa de la cual se arrepintió después, pues aquellos ojos marrones que le traían de cabeza suponían un motivo más para hacer imposibilitar que le olvidara.

Hmm – Dijo sin atreverse a hablar mientras asentía con la cabeza

A quien? – preguntó Hanamichi sin poder dejar a un lado su habitual curiosidad

A…- Paró en seco. Ya no podía utilizar las palabras "amiga" ni "compañera de piso" para referirse a May. Debía acostumbrarse - a mi novia – dijo finalmente más frío que nunca y en voz baja.

Vaya, Rukawa, tienes novia? Que sorpresa! – Rukawa no se atrevía a girarse para ver quien había dicho la última frase. No, no quería ver a aquella mujer castaña, menuda, de ojos esmeralda, y tan poco discreta y sinvergüenza como el hombre que él tanto amaba y que aquella pava le había arrebatado sin más. Se volteó, al fin, y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Vaya Rukawa, quien lo diría?

Y dónde esta

y quien es?

Y como la conociste?

Y como se enamoró de ti? – Pregunta obviamente hecha por Hanamichi

Ahora que la bocazas de Reika había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que estaba emparejado, se tenía que resignar a responder las preguntas lo más escuetamente posible

Mirad, por ahí viene Michi! – Dijo Sakuragi al ver al último componente del equipo que faltaba por llegar

Eh, mirad viene con alguien! De donde la ha sacado?

A quien?

Mira, viene acompañado

Bah! Es una niña, se la habrá cruzado por el camino – Dijo Ayako molesta al ver la cara con la que todos miraban a la que seguramente era el nuevo ligue de Mitsui.

Kaede volteó curioso para ver lo que todos observaban con tanta atención. Tendría que haberlo imaginado, sólo May podía aparecer allí acompañada de lo que para ella era un desconocido.

Kae! – Una voz estridente se oyó por todo el Shohoku. Rukawa se vio envuelto de pronto por los brazos de la joven extranjera.

Todos quedaron perplejos ante la escena, y Mitsui, que ya pensaba hacer pasar a la chica americana por su nueva novia, el que más.

Ella es tu novia? – Preguntaron todos casi a unísono

Kaede asintió con una extraña mueca.

Vaya, me alegro de que al fin hayas encontrado tu media naranja – dijo Reika cogida del brazo de Hanamichi. " A ti te cortaré yo por la mitad el día menos pensado" pensó Kaede saboreando la idea de cometer tan perfecto crimen.

Nota de la autora:

Aquí vuelvo con un capitulo peor que el anterior (yo escribo en plan descenso), ay, que le haremos a mi precaria imaginación! En fin, muchas gracias a Dannan y Shadir, que dejaron reviews ( TT que emoción, a alguien le gustó!). Bye! Y dejen Reviews!


End file.
